


Happy Birthday

by IndulgentDiscourse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just let Ignis have one nice thing, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, please, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentDiscourse/pseuds/IndulgentDiscourse
Summary: The guys (excluding Ignis, of course) forget about Achillea's birthday. So, naturally, they turn to their good friend to help them in these trying times. However, Ignis has no idea what he's getting himself into upon accepting their request.(This can be read as a reader insert since there's not much character on Achillea's part)





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My own birthday recently passed, and I came upon this little ficlet I wrote awhile back. It was like a birthday present to myself, so I decided to post it since I've literally done nothing on this account yet.  
> -Mod J

Ignis sat on the couch of his apartment, letting himself wind down after a long day of work. He had finished everything that needed to be done, including an iced chocolate cake that was resting in the refrigerator for tomorrow’s party. A warm cup of herbal tea sat on top of the glass coffee table, emanating a relaxing smell. He held a book in his hand, deeply immersed in whatever it had to say. It was expected to be a relaxing night, but plans don’t always go the way he wishes them to.  
The door was suddenly bust down with a loud clamor and three figures came rushing in. “Ignis we need your help!” Gladio said urgently, being the first to reach the previously peaceful man. He waited for no response. “You gotta help us with our present to Achillea” Noctis poked his head around the larger man, half sitting on the armrest of the couch, while Prompto vaulted over the couch onto the cushion on the other side of Ignis. All of them had a desperate, panicked look on their face.  
“You forgot.” The bespeckled male sighed, placing a bookmark in his book and snapping it shut. Hopefully, preventing it for the chaos that was about to ensue.  
“Please?” Noctis begged. While the option of watching the three get their asses handed to them if Lea found out amused him, Ignis found too many reason TO help them rather than not.  
“Okay, but-” He was about to lay some ground rules as well as compensation, but he never got to finish.  
“Yes!” Noct fist bumped Gladio, grinning mischievously  
“Alright.” Gladio rolled his shoulder back before practically tackling his friend. He gripped him, picking him up around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Prompto was doing a victory dance around in a circle, and ended up high fiving Noct.  
“Wait!” Ignis struggled against his stronger friend, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. However, he was in a weak position, and would end up hurting himself if he struggled too much. Gladio headed towards the bedroom, while Noctis followed and laughed at the situation at hand.  
“YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!” Prompto cried out pushing Gladio into the room despite the fact that he was already almost there. The energetic blonde gave a salute before he disappeared from Ignis’ view. Noct had slipped into the room before the door closed. He held a package in his hands, trying to rip it open.  
“Hold on,” Ignis tried once more to try and get some information out of the two, but was thrown onto the bed. The wind was knocked out of him, and before he could recover, Gladio straddled him and held him down.  
“You got it Noct?” The tattooed man asked gruffly. “I’m gonna need some help here.”  
“Yea, yea. Hold on a sec.” After a moment, the bag was successfully ripped open. Then the two hovered over poor Ignis with a predatory gaze. They then began to disrobe the advisor, but he was having none of it. In a flurry of limbs and raised voices, almost all of Ignis’ clothes were removed except for his underwear, thank goodness. However, a piece of grey clothing was thrown over his head and something tied around his neck.  
Prompto sat on the other side of the door, just in case. He giggled as he texted Lea. ‘Hey, you should come over to Ignis’ place. We have your present!’

It took a lot out of the boys to fight Ignis until Achillea got there, but they somehow managed. His face was bright red and his words were venomous. They would have hell to pay once this was all over, but it would totally be worth it. Everyone froze when the doorbell rang. “It’s her,” Noctis said, a smirk crossing his face. Prompto squealed and ran for the door. Ignis tried desperately to stop the blonde menace, but was foiled by Gladio.  
“Don’t you dare open that door Prompto, I swear to the six!” He yelled, trying to pull his arm away from Gladio, but it was too late.  
“Um, am I interrupting something?” Lea asked, still unable to see everything since she was by the doorway.  
“No, not at all,” Noctis strolled over to meet the birthday girl.  
“You’re just in time to see your present!” Prompto shoved her into the room. Both Achillea and Ignis froze and stared at each other. Lea got an eyeful of her boyfriend in the infamous virgin killer sweatshirt. Suddenly, she broke the silence by breaking out into laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand, but her eyes were bright with amazement. Ignis turned a bright red pulling at the edge of the sweatshirt that had been forced upon him.  
“Do you like it?” Prompto asked, grinning so hard, his face hurt. She nodded her head, unable to respond properly because of her giggle fit.  
“I think she really likes it.” Gladio chuckled, pushing Ignis forward a bit. The embarrassed man glared at Gladio.  
“I think we should go.” Noctis suggested, as Achillea’s laughter began to die down.  
“I can’t believe you guys.” She wiped away the tears forming at her eyes.  
“We’ll let you two have at it.” Gladio followed the prince who was dragging a reluctant Prompto with him.


End file.
